Kuroko No Basuke X Readers
by CeciliaTongo8
Summary: Just some reader X character oneshots.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader

**~Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader - Color~**

**Ok Im a beginner but be as harsh as you want on the feedback.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. IT BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Oh! Bold is me, so something like an author's note **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

You were quite popular, but not because you were pretty, you always tried to make everyone happy. Everybody would walk to class a little happier because of you.

~Some random day~

You had two close friends, but honestly you only liked one of them. The other one just stuck to the friend that you didn't dislike. There wasn't really a third wheel in the so called "group". Everything was perfectly normal until the friend that you didn't like started ignoring you. You ran to your other friend but to your dismay she started ignoring you too. You weren't gonna be depressed that easily thought. I'll just go to my cousins! I know they wont reject me and they just met [Childhood friend] too! you smiled to yourself and carried on with school. That night you were home alone, your parents were at work overseas for 2 months.

You sat in your chair and went on Skype. [Childhood friend] is online! yay! you thought

me: Hi!

[Childhood friend] : hey

me : you said you were free this weekend right? you wanna come over?

[Childhood friend] : actually im busy. Im sorry, maybe some other time

me : really?! what plans do you have?

[Childhood friend] : im going with your cousins to the water theme park!

You felt your heart shatter. You thought your [childhood friend] would mend the cracks in your heart that your so called friends made, but instead she deepened the cracks and shattered it. We've gone there every year together since we were 6!

Now I'm truly alone. You closed your eyes and started crying. Soon sleep took over you.

Hearing your alarm clock you opened your eyes, but instead of the bright yellow that always started your day it was black and white. Everything was black and white. You suddenly lost all urge to try to make people happy. When it was lunch, instead of eating your usual bento you went straight to the library. You tried to throw yourself into your studies, but you just ending up crying. This turned into your regular routine except you cried yourself to sleep, getting less sleep.

Its been different lately. Kuroko thought to himself. He went to the back of the library, His favorite place in the whole school. As he got closer he started to hear sobs. When he got there he saw a female figure with [your hair color] locks covering her face. She sat on the ground leaning against the shelf hugging her legs. Wait this girl looks familiar. It took a minute before Kuroko realized it was [Name] - san. Instead of the usual emotionless expression he had he was frowning. No wonder everyone seemed different. Kuroko thought, he always saw you in the hall trying to make people happy. Now it's [Name] - san's turn to be cheered up, with that thought in his head he walked away. He started watching you, making sure you weren't harmed, but your bloodshot eyes and your energy told him that you weren't taking care of yourself properly.

You were walking home. There was no color, everything was a blur. Your body hardly did what you wanted it to do. Just walking home was growing harder and harder. About halfway home you fell on the ground.

"[Name] - san! Please be more careful" You turned around to see a light blue haired male that was pretty short.

"Do I know you?" you asked,

"I go to your school. Bye I need to go" the male replied.

"And my name is Kuroko Tetsuya" with that he left.

Kuroko's heart was racing. He had just talked to the girl that he cared for so much. Still after Kuroko told you to be careful you didn't care anymore, but you began to see Kuroko. He appeared a lot more than you thought he did. You would see him everywhere in school.

One day you were crying in the library when Kuroko approached you,

"[Name] - san, can you please tell me what's wrong? It's starting to bother me how unhealthy you are." You weren't expecting this. You looked up,

"Really?" he nodded. There you poured out all your feelings. Then he said something surprising,

"I want to bring color back into your world [Name] - san. I can't hold in my feelings anymore." He looked you in the eyes.

"I love you [Name] - san" He leaned forward. You closed your eyes, when Kuroko's warm lips touched your's, your face grew red. When you opened your eyes again everything regained color, but now it was brighter, it was better than it was before.

"K-kuroko, I love you too" You pulled him in for a hug

"Thank you" you quietly whispered as you drifted to sleep.

"Your welcome, i'll always be the one to color your world [Name] - san" Kuroko whispered back while he draped his jacket over you.

**...**

**How was it?**


	2. Murasakibara Atsushi X Reader

** ~Murasakibara Atsushi X Reader - Strawberry~**

**The last story was kinda sad. But this is not sad at all. So Enjoy!**

**...**

You were at the store. _What flavor should I get for Murasakibara - kun? _You thought to yourself. _ I'll just take all. _ You grabbed all the pocky flavors and some chips. Before going to pay you got some sport drinks, enough for the team. You were close friends with Tatsuya and you were frightened from Atsushi, everyday he would ask you if you had any sweets. You didn't want to anger him so you bought snacks for him everyday.

You came back to the gym with plastic bags filled with drinks. You weren't the manager or anything, you just enjoyed watching them play basketball, occasionally you would help Coach Araki. It was near the end of the practice by the time you got back. Before they went to shower they took a bottle from the bags that were held by you.  
"Why do you always give Atsushi sweets? You're going to spoil him rotten, he's going to be dependant on you, expecting more from you, like help or maybe even homework and notes." you looked to Coach Araki with a confused look. She left and kept you thinking.

Soon Tatsuya and Murasakibara came out ready to go home. You were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice the two, Coach Araki's words echoed in your mind.  
[First Name]! Tatsuya shouted for the last time.  
"[First Name] you really need to stop daydreaming.  
"We're leaving" Tatsuya joked.  
"Wait!" you yelled running after the two. After you caught up you all walked home in awkward silence. Before you got home you gave the snacks to Murasakibara.

"Hmm" Tatsuya heard Murasakibara say

"What?" Tatsuya said.  
"It smells like strawberry... Like [Name] - chin." Tatsuya raised and eyebrow and smirked  
"So you like [Name]?". Murasakibara stayed silence.  
"Good Night Atsushi" Tatsuya said walking into his house._I don't like [Name]! The snacks she gets for me always smells like her, and she smells really good like strawberry. _Murasakibara frowned. _I don't have a crush on [Name]! _His thoughts were interrupted when his older sister called him in.  
"Atsushi, hurry up! It's your turn to make dinner.",  
"Okay" Murasakibara replied lazily.

~Next Day~

You were at the gym like usual. Today you were feeling happy and cheerful so you decided to buy everyone drinks again. It was just like yesterday, except today Tatsuya was busy and didn't have time to walk with you and Murasakibara.  
"[Name] - chin, can I smell your hair?",

"What? Um ok?" He took your [hair color] locks in his hand and brought it up to his nose.  
"Even your hair smells like strawberry. Oh [Name] - chin, we're at your house, bye.

Then it repeated again almost everyday. He would ask  
"Can I smell your shirt?",  
"Can I smell your books?". It was really awkward but you were too frightened to say no. One day he asked  
"Can I smell your hand?" you couldn't help but blush.  
"Um ok" your usual reply was heard. He took your tiny hands and held it in his rough warm hands. Your hands fit almost perfectly in his, almost is if it were meant for you. As he brought your hand up to his nose you started to notice how handsome he was. Soon your face was bright red.

"[Name] - chin, you smell really good, like strawberry" he looked you straight in the eye.  
"Do you taste like strawberry too? Can I taste you?" Your eyes were wide open.

"I - Um. OK" you shyly said. He put his warm hands on your cheeks and pulled your head closer. He pressed his huge lips on your's. Without warning he slipped his tongue past your lips, the taste of the pocky you just bought him filled your taste buds. He tilted his head back, and smirked.

"You even taste like strawberry" he remarked.

Then Tatsuya came out to the gym where the two of you were. He looked at your bright red face then at Murasakibara's smirking one. Reading the situation he laughed,  
"It's about time Atsushi!" He just laughed some more.

**...**

**I feel like this was really weird. Haha. Oh well. Don't you like strawberries too? It's kinda short too. Sorry.**

**Even though i know that not many people read this (probably nobody) i will try to post every Saturday.**


	3. Midorima Shintarō X Reader

**~Midorima Shintarō X Reader - Bad Luck or Good Luck?~**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

Today was just not your day. Your leg was throbbing from someone tripping over it, along with your fingers that had been squished when picking up your dropped books. You had quite the petite frame, and could not handle it anymore.  
~Time Skip~  
You sat alone in the corner, you didn't want today to get worse. Eating in silence you didn't notice anything that happened around you.

"[Name]!" you heard your best friends voice and looked up. She was the supportive friend, while you were shy. She ran to you, as a prank the boys pushed her food out of her hands. Everything landed on you, the drink, the vegetables, the fruit etc.

You were covered with your best friend name's food. The boys ran, your teary eyes would get them beat up by [Best friend's name].

"OMG [Name]! Are you ok?" [Best friend's name] said.

"Yeah" you mumbled.

Your clothes were wet and dirty. You got up and made your way to the bathroom.

"[Name]..."

You turned around and saw Midorima.

"I saw what happened, here." He held out his hand with clothes on it. You pushed his hand back

"No its okay, I have some in my locker", you said opening the locker. You looked inside finding nothing but your books. You slowly turned around and bowed.

"Thank you very much", you said taking the clothes.

~After you change~  
He gave you his basketball uniform. The shirt was huge, it could have been a dress for you. The shorts were ginormous too.

You went to find Midorima. But to your luck the bell rang and it was time for next class.

~After school~

You went to the gym to find Midorima. When you arrived, nobody noticed you, _I'll just wait until practice is over, _you thought.  
While waiting you fell asleep, but it wasn't just a nap, you were in deep sleep.

~Midorima's POV~  
He looked down. _This girl! _he thought blushing. _It's fall so its cold outside and dark. I'll take her home. _He found your address on your backpack. Midorima took off his jacket and draped it over you.

"Shin-chan! I'm ready to go!" Takao said.

"You can go alone today" Midorima replied. Takao walked into the gym to see [Name] on Midorima's back. The tips of his lips curved up and a chuckle excaped his lips.

"Kay! I'll see you tomorrow Shin-chan." Takao left with a smile on his face. _He's finally gone, _Midorima thought. With that, Midorima left with you on his back and 2 backpacks.

~Your POV~

_It's really warm,_ you thought. You slowly woke up, barely realizing what situation you were in. Finally feeling the strong back carrying you, you jerked a bit.

"You're finally awake", Midorima said. It didn't take a while for your face to turn bright red.

"Um... Midorima-kun, I can walk by myself" you timidly said. You hopped off of his back.

"I'll take my backpack too" you said reaching for your backpack. Accidentally, your hand brushed against his. You could feel how warm his hand was, your blush got darker.

"It's fine" he said. The two of you walked to your house in silence.

You were standing in front of your house with the keys.

"Um... Do you want to come in and have dinner with me? It'll be a thank you for taking me home and letting me borrow your clothes" you said motioning for him to come in.

~Dinner~  
The both of you are silently eating dinner. _Wow! He's so handsome, _you thought. You couldn't help but stare at his beautiful features.  
"What are you staring at?" Midorima said.  
You quickly looked down, feeling a blush spread across your face.  
"N-nothing!" you stuttered.  
" Anyway, how's the food?" you asked.  
Suddenly he stood up and said,  
"The food is fine, thank you for making me dinner." He put on his jacket and headed for the door.  
" One more thing, [Name]... I like you"he left, not giving you a chance to reply. You stood there speechless. You smiled, was_ today really bad? Did I have bad luck today? Or has it been leading me up to this? Maybe today was filled with good luck, not bad. I'm glad._

**_..._**

**I'm so excited for the next episode! XD**


	4. Kagami Taiga X Reader

**~Kagami Taiga X Reader - Black Friday~**

**Im so sorry for posting so late, I was at the mall then I went to a party. But I still managed to get it posted before Sunday. Yay!**

**Ok, I know this is really late to be about black friday but enjoy!**

**...**

The whole Seirin basketball team was at the mall shopping on Friday. You were Riko's bff so she dragged you along.

"Hyūga! Training simulators are on sale!" Riko said dragging Hyūga away. You sighed, Riko dragged my along just to go shopping with Hyūga, you thought. Just then you saw Kagami going to the Maji Burger. I should just go, after hours of walking it wouldn't really matter, might as well follow this idiot and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, you thought.

When you got to Maji Burger, Kagami already had his food. You took the seat in front of him.

"Oh [Name], do you want some?" he said a holding out a burger. You shook your head and sat back. It felt really nice to sit instead of constantly walking around. You sat back and relaxed. Before you knew it, you became drowsy. The drowsiness turn into sleep, not that Kagami noticed.

That was good, Kagami thought. He stood up to leave and saw you sleeping. He put you on his back, carrying you. Should I find the others? She I take her home? She I take her to my house? Kagami thought. I'll just take her to my house until she wakes up, Kagami thought. _Wow! I can't believe I'm_ _actually carrying my crush to my house!_ His heart started beating faster and faster.

You opened your eyes. You relaxed as you saw the bright sunlight and you started to think about yesterday. _So Riko made me go black friday shopping with the Seirin team, then we all separated. Then I followed Bakagami to Maji Burger to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I remember watching Bakagami eat, and then... WAIT. I feel asleep! You looked around. This isn't my house... _ you thought. Then a familiar scent met your nostrils. This smells like Bakagami... you thought. You quickly sat up. This is Bakagami's room, he must have carried me to his house after I fell asleep at Maji Burger, you thought. The image of Kagami carrying you brought red to your cheeks.

_Bakagami... That idiot, doing something so nice for me_, you thought. I wonder what kind of stuff Bakagami, you thought. You sat up trying not to make a sound. Quietly you opened his drawer. A book? I wonder what kind of books Bakagami reads, you thought pulling it out. Ohhhh a diary, you thought. Reading his messy handwriting you started to feel weirded out. _T-this is all about me?!._ Every word was about how attracted he was to you. You started hearing footsteps getting close to the room that you were in, but due to shock you couldn't do anything.

"[Name]! Are you u-", he opened the door and saw you, he quickly closed the door.

"Um... Breakfast is really..." Kagami said through the door. You heard his fast footsteps getting farther away from the door.

~Kagami's POV~

What am i supposed to do now?! She knows I like her now. I'll just pretend nothing happened and hope she forgets.

Then [Name] came out of the room. Again, there was silence between the two.

"Thank you for the food", [Name] said standing up. She walked over to my side of the table and leaned down. It was so scary it was as if the world was in slow motion.

_Is this a fantasy? [Name] is kissing me on the cheek! _

"I'll get my stuff and leave now" [Name] said. Kagami sat there dumbfounded, he couldn't even process what happened.

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Im sorry it was so short though**


	5. Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader II

**~Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader - Thank You~**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AWESOME PHANTOM MAN!**

**...**

Picking one dog was one of the hardest things in your life. Why were you forcing yourself to choose a dog? Because it's Kuroko's birthday soon! Eventually you ended up picking a dog with heterochromatic eyes, black and blue.

~Time Skip~

Quickly you ran to your house to get the basket filling with things to take care of the dog, along with the dog itself. Kuroko, he is always so kind and gentle, that's why you liked him. You quietly went to his doorstep and prepared to run.

"Bye doggie, now you'll belong with a very kind owner" you said. Then you realized that you forgot the put the card in the basket.

You put it in the basket and rang the doorbell, running away instantly.

~Kuroko's POV~

_I wonder who that is. Maybe it's Kagami, or Kise, or the team._ Opening the door Kuroko saw a basket, with a very cute dog with heterochromatic eyes, one black and one blue. The basket had all kinds of dog things, dog food, dog toy, etc.

Lifting up the basket and the dog he went inside. On top laid a blue card. Inside it said:

...

Happy Birthday! You are very kind, and that is why you deserve a gift like this.

-An Admirer

_..._

_Who left this? Wow, I forgot it was my birthday! How am I going to figure out who sent this to me. It's even more surprising that I have an admirer!_ Keeping his poker face Kuroko took the card and left his home. _I know who will know who wrote this. _

~Time Skip~

Looking at the huge mansion Kuroko rang the doorbell. He was greeted by a maid.

"I came to see Akashi-san" **(A/N: This is after the Winter Cup) **Kuroko told the maid.

"Of course" he replied calmly. He led you to Akashi's room and knocked on his door.

"Akashi-sama, someone is here to see you", said the maid.

"Come in", Akashi replied. When he saw Kuroko his serious face turned into a kind one.

"Oh. Tetsuya, Happy Birthday. What did you need coming here?" Akashi said.

"Thank you Akashi, actually someone left me a birthday present but I don't know who it's from", Kuroko handed Akashi the card.

"Do you know who left this? I want to thank them." Akashi chuckled.

"Even you have an admirer, well…" Akashi examined the cards closer.

"It's most likely [First Name]" Akashi said.

"Thank you", Kuroko said heading for the door.

"Wait, before you go I have a gift for you, open it at home" Akashi said handing him a wrapped box.

"Thank you again Akashi-kun."

~Time Skip~

_I should go look for [Name]. Wait, I didn't opening the gift from Akashi-kun yet. _Inside the box were basketball shoes. _I just needed new ones too._ Then he let the dogs smell the basket that [Name] gave him. After running for a while he saw her. She was sitting on a bench in the park.

Immediately he approached her,

"[Name], thank you for the gift" Kuroko suddenly said, surprising you.

"Umm, how did you know it was me?" you asked nervously.

"I asked Akashi for help" he said bluntly.

"Do you want to come to my house for a little bit? I want to thank you properly" Kuroko said. Your heart starting beating rapidly, so fast that it felt like it was going to jump right out of your chest.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your birthday" you said. Kuroko nodded.

"Then… sure" you said. Awkwardly you walked to his house with him.

~Time Skip~

You didn't really know what to do; Kuroko's home was quiet and peaceful. He said he was going to get you a drink and went into the kitchen. Then you felt something on your leg, when you looked down you saw Tetsuya #2 and the dog you gave him rubbing against your leg. Being the pet lover you are you knelt down and started playing with the dogs. _I can't believe it, I'm at my crush's house and I'm playing with his dogs, this is ridiculous._ Then the doorbell rang, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"I wonder who that is" Kuroko said heading for the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the whole Seirin team was outside his door.

"Kuroko I made a cake for you, happy birthday" Kagami said, **(A/N: YAOI XD. But too bad, only reader-chan can have Kuroko in this fanfic)** giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Thank you Kagami-kun but that hurt" Kuroko said wincing in pain.

~Time Skip~

Everyone was full from Kagami's delicious cake. _Wow, it's 9 already. It's getting late, I should go home. Besides I feel a bit out of place here. _

"Thanks for inviting me over" you said to Kuroko heading to the door.

"Wait [Name]-san", Kuroko's serious face turned into a kind one,

"Thank you for the gift. Maybe we should hang out again sometime" he finished. Your bright pink blush made the answer obvious to his proposal. Flustered, you ran home.

Kuroko smiled to himself.

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please comment and give me feedback!**


	6. Kise Ryōta X Reader

**~Kise**** Ryōta X Reader - Hero~**

**This one has a like a sad theme and is like your knight in shining armor comes to save you. **

**These stories are always kinda common, so sorry if you don't like it.**

**I hope you like it!**

**...**

You were quite bored. Kise forced you to watch him work as a model. _This so no fun at all. Why was I_ _dragged along?_ You closed your eyes and sighed. You were getting kinda sleepy. Opening them you saw a worried Kise running toward you.

"[Name]cchi! Help!" he said. You drowsily replied with,

"What?" Honestly, you didn't care about what he needed help with, you didn't even want to be there.

"So the person who was supposed to model with me got sick and couldn't make it! Can you do the job?" he explained.

You looked up with wide eyes,

"No! Why the heck would I do that?" you said back. He got on his knees and pleaded, tears threatening to fall,

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE [NAME]."

"Fine. I'll do it if you shut up" you said clearly annoyed. He quickly smiled and motioned for the stylists to get you ready. _Wait, I can't do this! All the bruises and cuts will be seen on camera_! You tried to turn around and tell Kise that you couldn't do the job. Before you knew it you were in the dressing room. You were quickly stripped of your clothes.

"Woah" you heard the 2 stylists say.

"I just fell off a tree!" you said trying to convince them it wasn't anything serious.

Needing to cover the injuries with makeup it took longer than usual for you to be ready.

~Kise's POV~

_I wonder why [Name]cchi is taking so long. Maybe I'll go check on her! Excited, Kise walked to [Name]'s dressing room._ When he got to [Name]'s dressing room he decided to just walk in.

"[Name], what's ta- [Name]cchi! What's wrong?!" he said looking at [Name]'s bruises.

~[Name]'s POV~

"I JUST FELL OFF A TREE, IT'S OKAY" you said, hoping to convince him. He sighed,

"If you ever need help or anything, I'm here to be your hero!" he said enthusiastically. He winked at you then left the room.

~Time Skip~

You looked in the mirror.

"Who the hell is that?" you murmured.

"You! Of course!" the stylists told you. You looked you different that for a moment you thought that they were playing a prank on you. Your eyes just could not turn away from the mirror.

"Well, don't just sit there! There is a photo-shoot ready to begin!" the stylist practically dragged you out of the dressing room. _When you saw Kise you realized for the first time how handsome he was. Wow, I didn't really notice earlier but wow. He's really well dressed, and he looks kinda… hot…_ Shaking the thought away you took in a deep breath to prepare yourself.

~Time Skip~

The modeling was over and Kise persuaded you into going out for ice-cream with him. Sitting on the benches at the park was relaxing for you.

"So [Name]cchi did you have fun?" Kise said.

"Sure, I guess. So Ryōta, how did you get into modeling?", you replied.

"My sisters do it, so they told me to try" he said.

"Wow you it seems like you have a nice family" you smiled bitterly. _For me, that would be a dream come true. But, it won't ever happen, it's not like I get to be born again. I have a sister, or had a sister. She ran away because she couldn't handle Dad's beatings anymore. I wish I could do something like that, but it's not like I'm ever going to find the courage or smarts to do that. After all, I'm just a useless weak girl who tries to act tough and strong. I wish Mom was still alive, she would stop Dad._

"[Name]cchiiiiii! How is your family?" Kise said snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked him in the eyes. Then quickly glancing at your watch you saw that it was almost 6:30. _Shit. Dad's almost home from work, I better get home before him, I don't want to see him or for him to hit me because I'm late._

"Thanks for the ice-cream, I better go home now…" you said getting up and bowing.

"No problem [Name]cchi! See you tomorrow!" He said.

Running home you thought back on your day. _Ryōta... He's very kind but I can't be friends with him. I_ _don't know what i would do if he found out about the abuse..._ Arriving at your house you sighed in relief when you saw that your dad wasn't home yet. When you got into the house you got some snacks and drinks and ran up into your room. You locked your door and started on your homework.

~Time Skip To Summer~

"[Name]cchi! How can you come to the beach without a swimsuit?!" Kise said. Looking down you said,

"Well I don't have one... I'd prefer not to wear one, I don't think I'm gonna swim anyway."

"No! That's not right, you can't go to the beach without swimming!" Kise said dragging you away.

"Wait! Where are you taking me!" you shouted trying to pull away.

"To buy you a swimsuit!" Kise said. Before you realized it you were at a store. In an instant you were pushed into a dressing room with swimsuit in your arms.

"I will not try these on!" you said opening the door.

"Fine! Then I'll just have to do it!" Kise said smirking and pushing you back into the room while going in too.

"W-what!? No! Get out!" you said attempted to get him out. Failing he put his hand on the bottom of your shirt.

"S-stop!" you said louder trying to squirm away. Lifting up your shirt he saw your skin.

~Kise's POV~

[Name]'s stomach was covered with bruises and cut. After a few second [Name] said,

"I just fell off a tree again!", she said after hesitating for a few seconds. Looking into her eyes Kise thought, this seems suspicious, _last time I saw her skin at the modeling job it was the same. Not flawless and beautiful but damaged. She also never answered questions about her family._

"Fine, we'll leave" Kise said. He was no longer smiling.

~[Name]'s POV~

The mood changed drastically. _Ryōta... He seems down now_, you thought. The rest of the day was just a blur.

~Time Skip + Kise's POV~

After going to the beach everyone decided to go sing karaoke. Everyone was leaving, it was already late. I still can't stop thinking about [Name]cchi. I know this isn't right but I'm going to follow her. I have to make sure she's okay. Seeing her walk into her house Kise looked inside a window.

~[Name]'s POV~

Opening your door as quietly as possible you slowly walked in hoping that your dad wouldn't be in the living room.

"[Name] Where have you been?!" your dad said in a demanding tone. With that the usual series of beatings came, Kise could only watch from outside the window. You ran up to your room after your dad stopped for a bit, locking the door you let the tears flow down your face. You sat against the wall and buried your face in your legs. Oddly, you heard knocking. When you looked up you saw yellow hair outside the window. Quickly you opened the window; he jumped in and embraced you. After a while of you crying Kise spoke,

"Why didn't you just tell me? You didn't just fall off a tree." He tightened his arms, hugging so you hard you could feel his warmth, his kindness. After a while you started to calm down and stopped crying.

"Come to my house" Kise said.

"Ryōta, you don't have to do anything, you can just leave and pretend you never saw anything" you said.

"I can't let that happen" he said standing up. He started packing your stuff.

"Ryōta, stop it" He continued to gather your stuff. He put on your backpack which was filled with your stuff that he packed then picked you up.

"I can't let what goes on in your house to continue" Kise said swiftly jumping out of the window. He took you to his house.

~Time Skip~

Somehow it ending up with you sleeping on Kise's bed and Kise on his couch. _Wow, this bed smells like_ _Ryōta. Of course it smells like Ryōta, he sleeps here. Kise is so kind, I wonder why he would help someone like me._ As you started to think about what happened, you drifted to sleep.

~Kise's POV~

Hearing sobbing he heading to his room. [Name]cchi is crying in her sleep, I guess after all that happened today it's not unexpected, Kise thought. He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Ryō...ta...thank...you", [Name] said. Hearing this Kise replied with,

"Of course" squeezing her harder in his arms.

"Forever, I'll be your hero" he said giving [Name] a little peck on the lips.

**...**

**Please leave me feedback **

**OMG I ALMOST FORGOT. YOU CAN REQUEST STORIES.**

**It would be great if you also added scenarios (but you don't have to) so it's a bit easier to write. Im not really an experienced writer as you can tell.**

**So if you wanted to request someone (and hopefully a scenario) just pm me or comment.**


	7. GOM Kagami Kuroko X Reader

**~GOM + Kuroko + Kagami X Reader - Valentines Day~**

**Is Kuroko considered as a GOM?**

**HAPPY VALENTINES!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL GET A BUNCH OF CHOCOLATE AND CANDY AND PRESENTS!**

**...**

Honmei-choco: chocolate for someone they have romantic feelings for

Tomo -choco: chocolate for a friend

Giri-choco: (obligation chocolate) for a male that they don't have romantic feelings for

...

~Aomine Daiki~

...

Nervously you walked up to the roof with a box of homemade chocolate in your hand. You stood in front the door, taking deep breaths before opening it. Hearing the door open Aomine sat up and said,

"What do you need? You interrupted my nap." Your heart started beating really fast.

"Ummm, actually, I-I-I", you started.

"Oi, if you aren't gonna say it just leave" he said. You stood there silent, your throat was so dry that you couldn't speak. He closed his eyes and laid back down. Hearing his words, tears came to your eyes.

"What do you need? Didn't I tell you to le-" Aomine said opening his eyes. You looked so helpless.

"O-oi. Don't cry" he said.

"Wait, what do you have in your hands?" he asked sitting up and taking the box out of your hands. Stuttering, you answered him,

"It's honmei-choco. I-I made it especially for you. Ummm, do you like it?" You started to blush.

"I made it because I-l-ike y-y-ou" he pulled you down onto his lap.

"Geez, when you say it like that-"Aomine started, a blush spreading across his face as he looked away,

"I can't say no."

...

~Kuroko Tetsuya~

...

You sighed. You've been walking around for at least 25 minutes but you still couldn't find him. You looked down at the box of chocolate. On the chocolate you wrote in white chocolate: I like you.

"[Name]-san, are you looking for someone?" Kuroko said surprising you.

"Actually, I was looking for you…" you replied. You gave him the box. You shyly looked at your feet and started to blush.

"I'll go now" you said attempting to leave. Before you could go he said,

"Please don't go yet." You turned around to see that he'd already opened the box.

"Do you want to go to Maji Burger with me?" Kuroko asked.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you? Wouldn't you rather go with Kagami-kun?" you replied.

He nodded,

"I'd much rather go with you and it's the answer to your confession."

...

~Murasakibara Atsushi~

...

_I made chocolate cake for Murasakibara-kun, I wonder if he'll even accept it._ You waited at the entrance for basketball practice to end. Thinking of the bad possibilities that might happen, you sighed. Stressing, you heard Murasakibara and Tatsuya talking. Nervously you walked into their view,

"Umm, Tatsuya-kun can I please talk to Murasakibara-kun alone?" Tatsuya nodded and went on his way.

You held up the box that held the cake that you made and you looked him in the eye.

"I made this for you, as honmei-choco" you said.

"Ehhh, really?" he said. Blushing, he slowly nodded.

"Then… Do you want to have some too?" Murasakibara offered.

"But you can't tell Muro-chin that I shared my cake with someone" he said making a cute expression. You laughed a bit.

"Don't laugh!" he looked away blushing,

"You're the only person who's ever going to get to eat my sweets."

...

~Akashi Seijūrō~

...

You took a deep breath; giving honmei-choco to Akashi Seijūrō wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Hesitantly, you knocked on the door to the student council room.

"Come in" Akashi said. You opened the door looking down at the ground. Holding out the box of chocolate you bowed down.

"Please accept my confession!" you said. For a while there was just silence. Then you heard Akashi get up out of his seat. The box slowly slipped out of your hands.

"Look up" Akashi ordered. His gold and red eyes intimidated you, but you tried your best not to show fear within your eyes. Surprisingly he smiled, not a mischievous smile, but a kind one.

"I'll consider it, but you should know that you're the only person that I have and will accept honmei-choco from" he said pausing a bit before he add,

"Thank you."

...

~Kagami Taiga~

...

Walking to the gym you saw Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, have you seen Kagami-kun?" you asked. He looked at the box that was obviously homemade.

"No, is that for him?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if he'll like it or not" you said looking down.

"Well, thank you anyway" you bowed to Kuroko and then left.

~Time Skip~

You finally found him. You walked up to him and said,

"Kagami-kun, I have something to give you." You held the box in front of you as he turned around.

"Huh? Oh [Name], wait. You're trying to give me a valentine?!" he shouted, really loudly. People started staring making you turn red.

"Um, I'm going to go now" you mumbled shoving the box toward him. Then you ran away.

"Wait! [Name]! Come back!" you heard him say.

...

~Kise Ryōta~

_..._

_Why did I think I could just give the chocolate to him casually? Of course I'm not the only that likes him. He's a model for goodness sake! I don't like him because he's handsome though, unlike all these other girls. I guess I'll go home. _You turned away to leave. _I'm not going to get to give it to him anyway. _

Suddenly all the girls started leaving, you just stood there clueless. _What just happened? _Then you felt someone grab your arm and drag you away. You turned around to see that it was Kise!

"What are you doing?!" you shouted.

"Well, I saw you leaving" he said.

"So, what do you have in your hand?" he said pointing at the box of chocolate.

"Actually, it's for you, but it seems like you already have enough chocolate that you probably don't want this" you replied and turned around to leave.

"Geez! I went through all that trouble to take you here too, don't go yet" he pouted. You continued walking.

"I only want your chocolate! I don't care if everyone in the world gives me chocolate, I'll only want your's" you turned around wide eyed at his response.

"Fine. This is for you" you said handing him the box.

"Thank you [Name]cchi! [Name]cchi is so cute!"

...

~Midorima Shintarō~

...

Takao led Midorima to the front of the school; he was like your wingman. Seeing them you winked to Takao giving him the signal to leave. You held out the box to Midorima.

"This is for you!" you said cheerfully.

"W-what?!" he said blushing.

"homei-choco for you!" you raised your voice so everyone could hear you,

"Because I love you!" In an instant his face was as red as a tomato. You laughed at his cute reaction.

"D-don't laugh!" he said.

"well, what is the answer to my confession?" you asked.

"U-mm. Let me think about it" he said leaving.

The Midorima, Kagami, and Akashi one will be continued soon-ish.

**...**

**Well, did anyone have anything romantic happen?**

**I didn't (forever alone lol).**

**Comment and tell me which one was your favorite!**

**I will now go buy myself some chocolate. XD**


	8. Aomine Daiki X Reader

**~Aomine Daiki X Reader - Sunset~**

**Next week is a day before my sweetheart's birthday. XD**

**And 2 other people's birthday too.**

**...**

"Aomine! All you look at is those nasty magazines" you pouted as he continued to ignore you. You looked around the roof, then you saw a really tall tree. _Wow it's so tall that it's as tall as the roof. But how am I going to get Aomine's attention? Oh! I got it!_

You ran down to the ground. _I'm sure Aomine will say something if I climb to the top of that tree! _

~Time Skip~

It took you a while to make it to the top. You sat on the top branch comfortably, swinging your legs.

"Ahomine~! Look at me!" After a while of shouting he stopped ignoring you.

"What do you need?" he grumpily said without looking up.

"Look at me!" you pouted.

"Shut – Woah! How did you get up there?!" Aomine finally put down his magazine.

"I climbed up here obviously" you retorted.

"Why did you even do that? Get down before you fall off you idiot" he said showing the rare concern that came from him.

"To get your attention" you said tilting your head up high with arrogance.

"Just get down" he said. You looked down. Suddenly you were aware that if you fell you would have a chance of dying.

"Umm, Aomine… I can't get down…" you said making him sighed.

"You idiot! Wait there" he said before he ran down to the gate.

"Where am I supposed to go?" you said as you waited. You started to relax and swing your legs again. _The breeze feels great. Oh! That sunset also looks beautiful. _The sky was a mix of pink, orange, and red. Looking down you saw Aomine easily climbing up. _He's pretty manly, he's considerate too. Well, he doesn't show that all the time, but that part is cute. _You laughed. _This is fun. _

"Oi what are you grinning and laughing to yourself about?" Aomine said.

"Hahahahahahaha" you continued to laugh louder.

"OI! Idiot! What are you laughing about? Anyway, get on" he turned his back to you, offering a piggy back ride.

"Wait, sit here" you pat the empty spot on the branch next to you, motioning for to him to sit next to you. Then it was silent. You pointed to the sky and smiled to him. For a while the 2 of you just sat there and felt the wind, staring at the beautiful colors that the sunset was making. After a while the pink turned into, purple and blue.

~Aomine's POV"

"Ok, let's go down now" Aomine finally said. He turned to look at you. _Geez, how do you fall asleep sitting up?_ Somehow, he put on his back and began to climb down.

~[Name]'s POV~

You opened your eyes to see that you were going down the tree. _Aomine is really warm, it's making me feel all warm inside. He is so cute like this; caring but tries to hide it. The stubborn Aomine is really cute too. _Before you knew it, you were at the ground and he was carrying you home. Then he let go of you.

"Next time I'm not going to carry you home when you're awake" Aomine said. You grinned,

"I'm sure that's not true cause I know you love me" you said.

"Pffffff **(A/N: idkk) **that's not true!" he protested.

"Well, maybe sometimes" he mumbled.

"Good Night Ahomine!" you opened your door and went inside.

"Geez, what do I even see in her?" Aomine asked himself as he left, blushing.

**...**

**I'm sorry that it's so short.**

**I'm running out of ideas (╥︣﹏᷅╥) Please suggest idea's! **

**Because of this i'm probably going to have a hiatus soon.**

**If have any ideas PM me or comment.**

**Feedback would be helpful too.**

**This chapter was kinda stupid haha**

**Tell me if you ever watch the sunset with your boyfriend from the top of the tree. XD**

**Thanks for reading~**


	9. Murasakibara Atsushi X Reader II

**~Murasakibara Atsushi X Reader - Snack Time~**

**Thank you** sKyLaRk1812 **for requesting.**

**Honestly, this isn't one of my good ones and i am sorry for that.**

**I hope this isn't too disappointing.**

**Please read to the end, I have big news (And it's not good, for me at least).**

**...**

**Before the story starts**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AI**

**OMG I LOVE YOU AI **

**And it's Mayuzumi's birthday.**

**Tomorrow it is hahaha.**

**.****..**

A sigh escaped your lips. All the testing was stressing you out. School was just getting harder and you didn't want to fall behind, you wanted to be ahead. Again you sighed, it was time for lunch. Sluggishly, you walked to the cafeteria. As soon as you stepped into the cafeteria you were picked up by your boyfriend, Murasakibara Atsushi. He threw you over his shoulder like you were a bag.

"Atsushi!? Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to a table" he said.

When he sat you down all you saw on the table were snacks and a cheesecake. Before you knew it he had cut a piece of cheesecake and put on a plate.

"So you just took me here to watch you eat cheesecake right? I'm going to get lunch," you said getting up as he got a piece of cheesecake on the fork that he was using. He pulled you back down,

"No, it's for you. Say Ahhhh." You started to blush,

"But we're in the cafeteria and everyone can see us!" He shook his head,

"I want you to eat it," he said. You then smiled,

"Fine. Ahhh." He fed it to you. Instead of thinking about the people watching, you just savored it, after all your boyfriend was not only sharing his sweets, that he loves so much and spends all his money on, but he was feeding it to you too. You felt relaxed and enjoyed the time that you were spending with him.

You took turns feeding each other.

"So Atsushi, why did you share your sweets with me?"

"Hmm, you seems exhausted from tests and I wanted you to feel better," you looked at your boyfriend in surprise.

"Aww, that is really sweet of you," you said. When you turned to him again you saw a pocky stick in his mouth.

"I'll share more with you," he said while trying to keep the stick still him his mouth. You chuckled.

"Well, if you're offering for once I'll take your offer." You bit on the other side of the stick. Slowly the both of you inched closer.

"OHHHHHHHHH," the people around you said. You got nervous and accidentally broke the pocky stick.

"Dang it," Murasakibara said.

**...**

**SO again i'm sorry for how bad it is and how short it is.**

**I hope it's okay for you **sKyLaRk1812.

**I'll try to make the Midorima one way better.**

**So the news is that...**

**Get ready, it's gonna be long**

**I'M GOING ON HIATUS.**

**I know i haven't been writing for a very long time but I have already lost my motivation.**

**I can't sit down and write the fanfic with as much passion that i used to. **

**When I come back hopefully I will start writing better fanfics.**

**Another thing is that i'm running out of ideas. I have said that before.**

**I am also starting another fanfiction soon. I hope you read it and review and everything.**

**I wanted to thank you guys are actually reading my work and the few of you that have reviewed. **

**I realized that I will miss White Day. That is what I come back with, even though it may not be on White Day.**

**See you guys somewhere in April or something (maybe earlier or later).**

**If I do come back later than April I will post something saying so**


	10. IM REALLY REALLY SORRY (Sakurai Mode)

**Ok I wanted to say in this that i probably won't come back in April (sorry to disappoint you if you care lol). AND! Thank you so much Luna K, that review made my day, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me haha.**

**ugh so much testing and stuff at school. I hope you all are doing better in school than I am. It really sucks that i'm in a higher class?(not trying to brag) cause you have to try harder, but I still love all the idiots that share a classroom and teacher with me so it's worth it.**

**that was kinda weird, i guess. And off topic.**

**BTW im gonna delete this when i come back**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


End file.
